


Moving Hearts

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [117]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foster Care, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Tony, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Clint Barton, Parent Phil Coulson, Physical Disability, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Tony was happy that he had been living with this family for over a year but he still wished he had a family to call his own.ORThe one where Tony gets the ending he deserves.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: Avengers Shorts [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/271549
Comments: 21
Kudos: 581





	Moving Hearts

Christmas was Tony’s favorite time of the year and his least favorite time of the year all wrapped into one confusing bundle. He loved the joy and happiness some many seemed to exude but he was also acutely aware that he didn’t have a family of his own, not one worth mentioning. 

Sure, he had Clint and Phil, who were amazing fathers, and Steve and Bucky were really great big brothers, but Tony knew that his situation was still temporary. Already he could tell that he was too attached to the family who he lived with, he called Clint Dad and Phil Papa a portion of the time. It was far more than he had allowed himself to do with anyone else he had lived with. He barely even called his biological mother mom.

“Hey Tony, we’re getting ready to leave,” said Clint, sticking his head into Tony’s room. “Can I help you with anything?”

“No thanks,” said Tony with a soft smile. He liked how Clint offered to help instead of asked Tony if he needed help. It was such a small thing that made Tony feel less like he was a burden and more of a choice.

“Okay, well it’s kinda icy out there,” said Clint as Tony levered himself up with his crutches. “Any way I can convince you to use your chair instead of walking?”

Tony looked reluctantly over at his chair in the corner with a frown. He hated that thing with a passion but also knew that Clint had a point. Ice and have no real sensation in his feet wasn’t the best combination. Besides, they were going out shopping, so it would be easier with the chair, less people would accidently bump him that way.

“Fine,” sighed Tony.

“Thank you,” said Clint, unfolding the chair for him and waiting while Tony sat down. “Phil will carry your cane in case you want to look at something higher up.”

“Do we have to take any buses?” asked Tony apprehensively as Clint wheeled him to the garage where the family van was already on and full of everyone else.

“No, I think the plan is to find a good parking spot and then we’ll make our way that way,” said Clint. 

Tony nodded and they set out, Steve talking excitedly about how they didn’t have to hop from the car to the store, always leaving someone in the car this year because his treatment from the summer had worked wonders and his breathing as no longer so impacted by the cold air. Phil eventually found a parking spot in a handicap space and they all got out together.

“So I was thinking we should split up,” said Phil. 

“This is so sudden,” said Clint dramatically. “I thought things were going so well.”

“Hush you,” said Phil, rolling his eyes with a grin. “I meant to shop! I’ll take Steve since I know he still has some shopping he wants to get done for Bucky and I have to pick up some things for you. You take Bucky and Tony and we can meet back here at the car in a couple of hours.”

“Okay,” said Clint with his easy smile. “Come on A Team, let’s get this show on the road!”

Clint pushed Tony in his chair towards the shopping center, Bucky next to them with his hands in his pockets, and Phil and Steve seemed to head in a different direction.

“Tony, do you need to get anything particular?” asked Bucky when they were inside the warm, crowded store. 

“No,” said Tony, a bit of nerves entering his voice as he eyed all the people. Luckily, most people gave them space because of the wheelchair, another benefit of having it out when Christmas shopping.

“Cool, then can we head to the clothing section?” asked Bucky, looking at Clint. “I want to get Steve some new shirts, his are too small now that he’s grown and he keeps taking mine.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Clint.

Tony was amazed that neither Steve nor Bucky had complained about having to go shopping with their dads even though they were both old enough to go on their own. He had asked Bucky about it when the trip had first been brought up but the older boy had simply shrugged and said he liked spending time with his parents.

“Mommy, why is that boy in a wheelchair?” asked a little girl in a pink coat, pointing at Tony.

“Some people are special, honey,” said the woman. “But you don’t have to worry about that because you’re nice and normal. And don’t point, it’s rude.”

Tony shrunk down a bit, such comments never got any easier.

“Some people are dumb,” said Bucky gruffly, having heard what the stranger said. “You can’t fix stupid Tony.”

“She doesn’t know your story,” said Clint calmly. “It’s not her place to judge and hopefully her child will learn better.”

The rest of the shopping trip, Tony was more quiet and less engaged than usual but neither Clint or Bucky pushed.

\- Moving – 

Christmas Eve was cold and snowy. It was a family tradition that each boy get to open one specific gift before going to bed. Clint and Phil had all three gifts wrapped and set on the places to boys usually sat so they would know which gift was for which kid.

Bucky’s was a small box wrapped in neat silver paper. He was sitting in the big red armchair that he loved so much. Steve was sitting in the gray recliner with his large red wrapped package and Tony was sitting on the couch with a slim envelope.

“Oldest to youngest I think,” said Phil with a grin, holding up his camera to snap pictures. Clint had already set his phone in the corner, videoing the night before he had joined Tony on the couch.

Bucky wasted no time in ripping open his gift, revealing new noise cancelling headphones. Steve followed with a new set of pajamas. Tony looked down at his envelope. It only made sense that his gift was just a card since he wasn’t technically their kid. He had lived with them for just over a year but he wasn’t theirs, not like Steve and Bucky were their kids.

“Open your gift,” encouraged Phil when Tony didn’t make a move to do anything.

Slowly, Tony opened the envelope and slid out a card. It was blue on the front and inside was a handwritten message.

“Really?” whispered Tony, looking up at Phil, who was now kneeling before him.

“Really,” said Phil with a teary grin. “We love you very much.”

“So, will you let us adopt you?” asked Clint, too eager to wait for an answer, he just had to know.

“Yes please,” said Tony, barely getting the words out before Clint was sweeping him up into a hug and Phil was joining in. 

Soon they were a tearful mess of family members with their newest official member in the middle, the happiest of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I couldn't let this universe go. Not even sorry.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
